Smash Brothers and XMen: Mutants Among Us
by Yoshi 2.1
Summary: What happens when the Smashers, the X-Men and the Brotherhood get involved in a situation revolving around two young mutants? Read this story to find out. Read & Review.


**Smash Brothers and X-Men:**

**Mutants Among Us**

**Summary****: One day in Smash City, Yoshi and Ness come across two young girls on the run from a group of Sentinels. After rescuing them, they bring the girls back to Smash Tower. After the girls reveal themselves to be mutants, all chaos breaks loose when the X-Men and the Brotherhood of Mutants get involved, as both mutant groups want the girls to join them. To make matters worse, the mutant killing monster, Predator X is on the hunt to kill the girls, along with other mutants and anyone that gets in his way. However, the robotic villain Cybergon also wants the girls for his own uses, as does the villain Dr. Payne. The decision comes down to whether the girls will either join the X-Men, the Brotherhood or stay with the Smash Brothers. Will the Smashers be able to cooperate with the X-Men? Or will they turn against each other?**

**Disclaimer:All rights to Super Smash Brothers belong exclusively to Nintendo. X-Men is owned by Marvel Comics.**

**Note: Features a special guest appearance by Spider-Man**

**Copyright is forbidden.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"I really appreciate you coming along with me on patrol Ness." said Yoshi as he and Ness overlooked the city from below on top of a building.

"It's no problem. But did we really have to be on the top of a building?" asked Ness.

"You haven't been on patrol through Smash City as much as I have."

"I'm confused, do you travel by ground or across buildings?"

"I do both."

"I see."

But soon, Yoshi felt his Super Sense going off, indicating that danger was drawing near. Before he knew it, he suddenly spotted what looked like a giant humanoid robot flying overhead, followed by two more.

"This does not look good."

"What kind of robots are those?"

"I'm not sure Ness. But something tells me they aren't here for a good reason."

"Look, there's two girls running down the sidewalk."

"We have to save them, they might be who those robots are after."

Using his jewel powers, Yoshi teleported himself and Ness off the building and reappeared on the ground, where the two girls went running pass them.

"Hey you two, wait a minute." Yoshi called to them. But they still kept running.

"They must be scared because of those robots."

Following after them, they found the two girls cornered in an alley. However, they soon got taken by surprise when the giant robots landed on the ground with a thud.

"Mutants detected, proceeding to neutralize targets." said one of the robots.

"Hey, metalheads. Where do you get off attacking innocent girls like them?" asked Yoshi.

"Uh Yoshi, now is not the time for humorous insults." said Ness.

"Seriously Ness, you really need to work more on your sense of humor."

"Right, anyway we have to get these girls to safety otherwise these robots might hurt them."

"But first we need to draw their attention away from them. I'll take care of them while you keep the girls protected."

"Understood."

While Yoshi went off to deal with the robots, Ness stayed near the alley to watch over the girls. Picking up a nearby manhole cover off of a sewer and speeding to the top of a large building, Yoshi tossed it straight at one of the giant mechs, hitting it in the head, thus gaining it's attention.

"Well it's about time you gave me some attention. I was beginning to think you never knew that I existed."

"Threat detected, preparing to eliminate."

One of the robots raised it's right arm and shot out an energy blast at Yoshi, who projected a jewel shield to block the attack. Yoshi then followed up by grabbing onto arm of the robot and using his Super Strength to yank it straight off. Taking the opportunity, Yoshi began using the arm as a giant weapon, attacking the robots with it.

He used it to smash the head of the first robot, break off the limbs of the second one, and finally he plunged it's fist into the chest of the third one and blew out it's circuitry with the still functional hand beam. As a result, all three robots were now disabled. Yoshi then tossed the arm away and jumped down from the building.

"I gotta admit, they were quite a *handful* if I do say so myself. I really appreciate them giving me a helping *hand*." Yoshi commented.

"*sigh* Yoshi, please stop with the jokes already. They're not even funny at all." said an annoyed Ness.

"Like I said, you need to work on having a sense of humor."

"No offense Yoshi, but I really think you're going a little overboard with all those jokes you keep making. Some of the others also believe that maybe it would be more helpful if you acted more seri-"

"SAVE IT ALREADY, I GET THE POINT. EXCUSE ME FOR TRYING TO LIGHTEN THE MOOD FOR A CHANGE." yelled Yoshi.

"Calm down, no need to get angry."

"Sorry about that. I just tend to get a little defensive when people criticize me."

"The main fact is, those girls are safe from danger. But what should we do now?"

"Knowing that robots like these exist, it's possible there will be more of them. So I think it's best that we bring these girls back to Smash Tower for protection."

The smashers looked over at the two girls who were cowering in the alley. One of them had dark orange hair while the other girl's hair was a greenish yellow.

"Are you two alright?" asked Ness.

"Yeah, we're okay. Thank you for saving us." said the oranged hair girl.

"Do you two have names by any chance?" asked Yoshi.

"Yes, my name is Macy Zelkam, and this is my sister Dana."

"I'm Yoshi, and this is Ness. It's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too." said Dana.

"But why are you two out here all alone?"

"Our parents want nothing to do with us anymore. We've been on the run for days."

"Why is that?"

"Uh, I think it would best if we don't talk about this in public."

"How about coming back with us to Smash Tower, it's much safer there."

"Okay."

Afterwards, they headed off for Smash Tower.

* * *

**Later at Smash Tower...**

"Hey Yoshi, how was it on your patrol with Ness?" asked Sonic.

"It wasn't too bad. We actually met and rescued some new friends along the way." said Yoshi.

"Well, who are they?"

"Ness, bring them over."

Ness came walking up along with Macy and Dana.

"Sonic, this is Macy and her younger sister Dana."

Sometime later that day, Yoshi and Ness introduced them to Mario and the other Smashers. After getting to know each other, the smashers took the time to learn more about the two girls.

"Let me get this straight. You two have been on the run for how long?" asked Fox.

"For months." said Dana.

"What about your parents, aren't they worried about you?"

"No, they don't care about us. They kicked us out and told us not to come back."

"What, that's terrible." said Peach.

"But one thing doesn't add up here. Why were those giant robots chasing after you?" asked Yoshi.

"I don't think we can tell you that." said Macy.

"Why not?"

"You might hate us if we did."

"There's no need to worry about that. Whatever it is, you can tell us." said Mario.

The siblings hesitated. They couldn't possibly explain the real reason why this was all happening without them freaking out.

"It's okay, just tell us the reason and everything will be fine. You can trust us." said Link.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Well, alright. This may be hard to admit though, but the truth is my sister and I, we're not just ordinary humans."

"What are you, aliens?" asked Falco with sarcasm.

"Shut up Falco." said Young Link.

"Actually, Dana and me, we're mutants."

"Mutants?" asked Luigi.

"Yes, mutants. And those robots that were after us, they're called Sentinels."

"Sentinels, but what were they after you for?" asked Ness.

"They're specially built robots that are designed and programmed to hunt down mutants. Those three Sentinels you saw earlier had followed us all the way here."

"But why would your parents kick you out just because you were born as mutants?" asked Samus.

"Because we found out that all mutants are hated and feared by almost everyone. We always get treated with disrespect and abuse. Plus, people call us freaks, outcasts and worst of all, monsters."

"Oh, I see. Well, I originally knew what it's like to be called a monster." said Yoshi in a sad tone as he walked over to a window and looked out at the city.

"How?" asked Dana.

"Back when I was bitten by a WereWolf, I use to turn into a bloodthirsty monster everynight during a full moon. All the damage I caused, the people I killed, it was a nightmare brought to life. I was hunted by law enforcement and bounty hunters because of my actions."

"I'm so sorry to hear that."

"But the fact is I've grown above it all. You shouldn't let yourselves be effected by what people think of you. So you don't have to worry about us hating or fearing you. Me and the others always do the best we can to help. And that's what we'll do for you two."

The two sisters both smiled with relief. Back then, they use to feel there was no one who could help them because of how people hated mutants. But after having just met the smashers, they felt safe and appreciated among them.

"Thank you. You don't know how much this means to us."

"You're welcome."

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

"How long is this gonna take, we've been flying for about 3 hours straight." said Iceman whom was riding inside the Blackbird ship along with Cyclops, Wolverine, Jean Grey, Storm and a few other X-men members.

"Be patient Iceman, we'll be there soon." said Jean.

"Professor X said that he detected the presence of two mutants in another city. I think he said that it was called Smash City. And if I know Magneto, he and his Brotherhood are out looking for them as well." explained Cyclops.

"Which means we have to get to those mutants before they do. It's that simple."

"Yeah, I know. But still, we don't even know anything about this place, or if they're might be any baddies around, or even heroes that can help us. I'm getting tired of sitting around in here all day." commented Iceman.

"Are you gonna complain like a little kid the whole way there?" asked Wolverine in a rather unhappy tone. He was obviously getting irritated with his teammate's childish complaints.

"What, I'm just bored."

"Hmph, figures."

"By the time we land at our destination, we'll begin searching for the mutants. If any of Magneto's followers show up, we'll deal with them immediately." mentioned Cyclops.

"Oh sure, everyone has to do whatever you say. What a waste." said X-23 with her arms crossed.

"Will somebody please tell me why she came along?" asked Jubilee.

"Put a sock in it Jubilee."

"Oh yeah, how about I-"

"Cut it out you two." said Storm.

"But she started it."

"Ugh, kids these days. Sometimes they can be such a hassle." muttered Iceman.

"Our screens show that we're only about 22 miles away from Smash City. We're almost there." mentioned Archangel.

"Alright, be ready everyone." Cyclops commanded.

* * *

**Back in Smash City...**

Yoshi was out on solo patrol through the city, navigating across the rooftops while monitoring the city from below. As he went along, Yoshi was also thinking about the more recent events that had occurred.

"I never thought that mutants would be so mistreated by humans. It really makes me upset that everyone sees them as monsters because of their powers. I think people should learn to show more respect and realize that mutants are people too." said Yoshi to himself.

However, his Super Sense alerted him to the presence of a threat within the city. He soon heard a loud explosion coming from somewhere in the northern direction.

"And just when I thought that things would be normal for a change, this suddenly happens. There's just never an ordinary day when you're a big time hero."

Yoshi then headed off in the direction of the commotion, as he intended to deal with whatever it was that was causing all the ruckus.

"For once in life, can't there at least be a day where nothing bad happens, seriously?"

He suddenly heard a loud roar in the distance.

RRRROOOOAAAAAARRRR

"Uh, I guess I spoke too soon."

While on his way there, he stumbled upon what appeared to be a path of destruction. Vehicles were crushed or blown up, buildings were smashed open, and the street itself had giant, monstrous footprints in it. They're were a few civilians still in the area, most of them were being taken care of by paramedics while the rest had managed to avoid being harmed by getting to safety.

"Alright, I know you guys usually get this question a lot, but did any of you happen to see who it was that did this?"

"Yeah, it was some kind of large, monstrous beast that came rampaging through here not too long ago. You may still be able to stop it." said a random man.

"Thanks for the advice."

Yoshi continued on his way.

"I've got a whole lot of other things that I'd be doing right now, and chasing after some random monster isn't helping at all."

He then heard the sound of the comlink on his wrist beeping.

"This is Yoshi, what's up?" he asked as he spoke into it.

"_This is Fox, there's a problem going on in the city. Apparently something's rampaging through the city._" said Fox.

"Yeah, I sort of noticed that already. I'm following it's trail right now."

"_You're not seriously gonna fight it yourself, are you?_"

"It's me, remember?"

"_Sometimes I just can't understand how you always choose to handle things on your own rather than contact us for help._"_  
_

"For your information, just because I don't often call for backup doesn't mean that I'm solitary. I'm fully capable of handling certain situations on my own."

"_Whatever, just make sure to check in if things get out of hand, Fox out._"

"Sure, Yoshi out."

Meanwhile, a large, hideous, quadrupedal, reptilian beast was wreaking havoc through the city. The police had arrived on the scene to try and try and take down the creature, but their gun shots did nothing more than infuriate the monster as it lashed out, destroying three out of six police cars in the process. The massive beast proceeded to grab a car and toss it into the air with a female driver still inside it.

However, the car was soon caught in midair by Yoshi, who had jumped up to intercept it. After landing down, Yoshi gently placed the vehicle down.

"Are you okay?" asked Yoshi.

"I am now, thanks to you." said the woman as she got out of the car.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I've got some business to take care of."

Yoshi was about take off when the woman suddenly grabbed him and kissed him on the lips. But it only lasted for a short ten seconds before she let him go.

"Thanks for saving me, good luck."

"Uh yeah, no problem ma'am." Yoshi said sheepishly before heading off. She watched him happily as he left.

"He is so cute." she said with affection.

In the meantime, Yoshi went on to confront the monstrosity, whom currently had it's back turned to him.

"Hey you, big guy!" Yoshi called out.

The monstrous creature turns its head to look at him.

"That's right, you. Where do you get off running around here, rampaging like...some..."

He stopped himself halfway when he found the massive monster standing in front of him face to face, bearing it's razor sharp teeth while growling at him.

"I am so shocked that I can't even finish that ridiculous comment."

Without warning, the creature violently smacked Yoshi away, where he crashed through the window of a grocery store and ended up buried under a stack of pineapple cans.

"Oh man, that was unexpected. At least I'm still one piece."

Suddenly the monster came busting through the wall of the store, scaring away the people who were currently shopping at the time.

"Looks like this is gonna be more of a problem than I suspected."

Yoshi immediately jumped to his feet and decided to take action. Just as the monster closed in on him, Yoshi leaped right above it and slammed his fists on it head. But his attack was merely shrugged off as the creature didn't feel any pain. Turning back around, it was hit in the face by a thrown grocery cart. Once again shrugging it off, it immediately began to charge after Yoshi as it chased him through the store, knocking over shelves and displays along the way. All the while the reptilian hero continued to dodge it's claw swipes.

"Whoa, I know you're hungry but you can't eat me. I'll just give you indigestion." Yoshi quipped.

The creature said nothing in response as it repeatedly tried to kill him. Yoshi was able to get in a few quick punches and kicks, but this did nothing to slow it down or even disorient it. No matter how many times he struck it, the beast refused to go down.

But Yoshi was not gonna give up that easily. He was determined to stop this monster at all costs.

"I've got to get this monster out of here and fast, someone may get caught in the crossfire."

Jumping behind it, Yoshi grabbed onto it's tail and ultimately used his super strength to throw the monster back out through the hole in the wall. Yoshi jumped out after it.

"If I can't knock him out, I'll just have to stop him some other way."

After evading another one of it's attacks, Yoshi rushed behind it and once again grabbed it's tail. Building up as much strength as he could, Yoshi began to swing it around, gaining more and more momentum as he went on.

As soon as the time was right, Yoshi finally released his hold and sent the monster soaring far off into the distance until it was out of sight.

"Well, that was a close one. At least it's finally gone, for now. I've got a feeling that it may come back eventually, but right now I should head back to the tower."

With that, Yoshi took off back to Smash Tower.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Here's the first chapter of my latest crossover story.**

**I know it's not exactly what you'd expect, but I just chose to give it a try.**

**And if you're wondering about the name of the monster that Yoshi battled, you'll have to wait until next time.**

**Don't worry, I'll have the Smashers meet the X-Men in the next chapter. Seriously.**

**If you're wondering about Yoshi's portrayal in this story, please check my profile to learn more.**

**Later folks.**


End file.
